Trigger
by taepoongie
Summary: When Kogami was injured, Kagari was sure something had triggered inside of Akane Tsunemori.


Disclaimer: Psycho Pass is not mine.

Warning: Violence and OOC-ness.

* * *

"This is Hound 4, I'm in."

"Good, now go to the top floor. They should be in there."

"Roger." Kagari murmured to Ginoza before concentrating on the mission. This is going to be his most difficult mission, he could tell. Because, now the Public Safety Bureau are preparing themselves to face their so-called archenemy, Shogo Makishima. They've managed to figure out his latest plan to invade the Sibyl HQ, but what they didn't expect was Kogami and Akane's secret plan to go to the scene before the others.

The brunette hid himself behind a pillar, turning his head to left and right to check any incoming enemies. He dashed quickly towards the lift, pressing the button and then entered the lift swiftly. Inside, he searched the right floor button and then pressed it. The floor was quite high, he thought, he might have some time to catch a breath. But he knew he couldn't fully relax.

He didn't get his own feelings right now. Excited? _Absolutely_. Curious? _Of course_. Afraid? . . . He couldn't answer 'No!' like he used to in other missions. Not to mention the bad feeling that was creeping inside him, making him more insecure.

Seriously, he thought, what's the worst that could happen? All they had to do is aim their bad-ass guns towards the psycho, and bam! He'll be down in pieces. Literally. And there's Kogami too. Without a doubt, that guy is a genius. Kagari would be lying to say that he's not jealous of the former inspector. He seemed like he could read the minds of those psychopaths they've encountered.

_But then, there's Akane-chan..._

The lift let out a 'ding' as it reached the destined floor. Kagari clenched his fingers tighter on his Dominator. _The hell with those weird feelings,_ he thought, _you misunderstand excitement with fear, Shuusei._

After defeating the enemies; drones, robots, and of course, humans, he managed to reach the door where he could hear noises and in there.

They must be in there. And so is he. Shogo Makishima.

Kagari kicked the door with his heels and it broke down before him. Dominator at ready, he rushed inside the room

Only to hear a blood-curling scream, shouting a familiar name as he saw bullets hitting a familiar figure.

Kagari felt his heart stop at the sight.

"KOGAMI-SAN!"

Laid there the body of Shinya Kogami, his dress shirt now stained with blood red, almost all of his skin covered in awfully fresh wound that still oozed blood and-

"YOU!"

Kagari heard the female inspector shouted at a certain psychopath as she dashed towards him, who was standing on the stairs, with a Dominator clenched _very_ tightly in her hands.

"I never intended to shoot him, Akane-chan." Makishima said in slight irritated voice. "Too bad, though, he was such a cute toy."

Something triggered inside of Akane Tsunemori.

"YOU _BASTARD_!"

Akane raised her Dominator to shoot him only to miss him. Kagari immediately snapped out of his daze, and he quickly ran towards Akane who was still trying to shoot Makishima.

"Akane-chan! Akane-chan, stop!" He tried to scream to the woman. "You check on Kogami, I will take care of him!"

But then Kagari found himself pushed hard to the ground. He raised his head to see a foreign murderous intent in Akane's brown orbs.

"_You_ stay out of this, Kagari-san. I will kill him." And with that she left him there, near a dying body of Kogami. He had no choice but to let her try, somehow he was sure nobody could stop her right now, so the only thing he could do is help Kogami. He reached the radio quickly.

"Gino-chan! Send a medic team right now!" He shouted, after a fuzzy noise he could hear the reply.

"Kagari! What happened?"

"Makishima... He shot Kogami and now he's dying."

He heard a curse from Ginoza.

"What about Tsunemori?"

"She's now trying to kill Makishima, and she wouldn't let me stop her."

"That woman..."

"But..."

"What?"

"Something is off about Akane-chan. I know she is enraged but-"

His words were cut off by another blast of Dominator. He saw Akane's body thrown off from the stairs, hitting the floor that was covered in many pieces of broken glass. And he saw Makishima stepped down the stairs.

"Are you still going to try?" Makishima asked her disinterestedly. "You already know that it is not your fate to defeat me... Yet you're still trying. It's futile."

As Makishima continued on his poetic speech of nothingness, what he didn't see is Akane trying to get ahold of Kogami's Dominator, which was thrown when he's shot. And when she got the gun, she raised it and shoot Makishima, and luckily she got his right foot blasted into pieces of meat. Akane stood up with a limp, honey brown orbs blazing with anger. She threw the Dominator off her hands, making the gun hit the floor with a thud.

"Akane-chan! What are you doing?!" Kagari shouted at her, his voice covered in a mix of disbelief and confusion. "Shoot him! _Finish him off_!"

Panic consumed Kagari quickly as he saw Akane bent down to take a sharp piece of glass, a big one too, he noted. The petite woman strode towards a panting Makishima. _Don't tell me she's planning to—_

And she stabbed Makishima. Repeatedly.

The psychopath's scream was echoing inside the room. Voices of sharp glass piercing through his flesh were definitely not helping Kagari to recover from his shock. All these years in the Bureau, he had never seen anything like these; a police officer who had gone berserk. His fingers trembled as the hold on his Dominator started to loose. He couldn't avert his eyes from his colleague, with an unexplainable emotion blaze in her eyes, with blood splatters on her face, with a weapon in her hand, and actually murdering someone.

Makishima's voice was not heard anymore as Akane stopped her own hand from stabbing the now lifeless criminal. She stood up, wiped off the blood on her face with her sleeves, and walked towards Kagari.

"Akane... Chan…" Kagari murmured weakly.

She smiled.

"I killed him, Kagari-san." Akane giggled. "I made it!"

Kagari's looked at her colleague in shock. His eyes are not deceiving him, aren't they? Why is she laughing? Why does she look so happy? Why—

Without him realizing, he had raised his Dominator, high enough to scan a certain female in front of him. And the gun spoke in his ear.

"_Inspector Akane Tsunemori. Criminal Coefficient level is higher than 280. Lethal eliminator is now activated_."

His eyes widened as the gun made a whirring sound and when he looked at it, it was already on its eliminator mode, ready to attack anytime. He averted his eyes to the brunette. Akane looked shocked, her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth were parted.

"Why is your Dominator in eliminator mode? Who do you want to kill?" she asked in a low tone. "I've already killed him, haven't I?"

"Akane-chan. . ."

"Who do you want to kill? And why are you pointing it to me?!" she shrieked.

Kagari grip on the gun tightened what should he do, what should he do?! Panicly, he tried to contact the others via radio, but the fuzz was going in the way. He stepped back, as Akane took a step forward him with a maniacal expression on her face. He couldn't shot her, he could not.

His brown eyes accidentally fell on Kogami, and the older man stared at him with half-lidded eyes, his eyes stretched out weakly. And then, Kagari saw his fellow Enforcer's mouth parted, trying to say something. Realizing the words, his eyes widened again, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. He turned his gaze to the now-insane woman in front of him, pitying her to be like this.

He remembered that time when he conversed with her in the cafetaria.

"_I'm sure I should be able to find the reason why I was born here and now!"_

Kagari clenched his eyes shut, his teeth gritting. His fingers curled on the trigger as he took another step or two back from Akane. He could still hear the desperate cries of the woman, and he felt his stomach clenched. He took a deep breath, and he opened his eyes, looking at Akane's brown ones deeply.

"I'm sorry, Akane-chan."

And then he pulled the trigger.


End file.
